The Change in Hermione
by Kikicm4
Summary: Hermione is returning for her seventh year at Hogwarts (after the war). She's been made head girl - but guess who's been made head boy! Non other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione has had enough of him and decides to do something about it. A Dramione FanFic.
1. Welcome Back

**The Change in Hermione**

 _ **A/N:**_ _I got this idea for a Dramione story from_ Impersonate _by_ Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini _, but in no way do I want this to be a copycat story._

 _Chapter 1 - Welcome Back_

"Bye mum, bye dad!" Hermione said, giving her parents each a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off with her luggage to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. She was repeating her seventh year, as were most of year group.

Professor Mcgonagall (the new headmaster - well, headmistress - of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) had decided to allow all of the students in Hermione's year to return after the summer and repeat their seventh year, as it was affected by the war against Voldemort the previous year. Most of the students had taken up this offer and were returning (only 2 or 3 had chosen not to return).

Now at the doors of the train Hermione climbed on board, unable to contain her excitement. There were so many things that she was looking forward to, but the main things were: meeting up with her friends, she hadn't seen them much over the summer because her parents moved house and wanted her to help them, and taking on her duties of head girl. Towards the end of the summer holidays, Hermione had received a letter telling her that she'd been made head girl. She was so happy when she learnt this.

She was also curious as to who the head boy was; she hadn't been informed of that in the letter. She had checked with Harry and Ron but it was neither of them. She honestly had no idea at all who the head boy could possibly be, but she'd find out soon enough she thought.

Hermione walked along the carriages looking into each compartment to find her friends. Finally she saw them and practically ran into their compartment to greet them.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled delighted, looking up from her boyfriend - Harry. Ginny gave Hermione a big hug. "I've hardly seen you all summer! I missed you so much and I've got loads to tell you. I couldn't just stick it all in a letter. We have like a lot of catching up to do." Hermione smiled at her red-haired best friend. She had missed her talks with Ginny over the summer, so was glad at this news from her.

"I missed you too Gin, but the catching up might have to wait till later. I have to go to the head boy and girl's compartment." Hermione said looking at Ginny who seemed to be slightly irritated at this but understood.

"Hey Hermione. Do we get hugs too?" Harry asked, jokingly.

"Well obviously." She laughed and gave Harry and Ron a hug, before turning and heading out of the compartment door to find the head's compartment.

After about 2 minutes she found it, and the head boy was already in there. She pushed open the door and walked in - but not very far. She had taken one look at the head boy and stopped dead in her tracks. What was _he_ doing here?! Thought Hermione.

"Well well well. Granger. Ha, should've known they'd make Miss Know-it-all Mudblood head girl." Sneered Draco Malfoy. "Teachers can be very dim when it comes to making certain choices can't they, Mudblood."

Finding her voice again, Hermione scowled, "Don't call me that!"

"What? Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered again. "I'll call you whatever I want. Bottom line is: I'm a rich pure blood and you're not. You're nothing but a filthy little mudblood."

"I said don't call me that!" Hermione said beginning to lose her temper. "And anyway, you're wrong - bottom line _is_ I helped defeat Voldemort and all you did was sneak off with mummy while no one was looking." She put her trunk on top of the luggage rack with the rest of her stuff and sat down on the seat opposite Malfoy.

He was shocked by her response and was momentarily at a loss for words. "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled in a rage from being addressed in this manner, "How dare you say that!"

"Oh that's right. You also became a Death Eater; watched innocent witches and wizards - and muggles too for that matter - suffer, and die in some cases; not to mention the fact that your _aunt_ almost _killed me_ in _your house_ … so yeah, my mistake."

Draco was left, once again, speechless and infuriated at Hermione's sudden outburst. He sat there with his mouth open and glaring at her, while she just smirked at him and took out a book. After what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes, Hermione glanced up from her book, noticing that he was still staring at her, and said "Stop staring at me Malfoy. It's annoying."

"I don't take orders from mudbloods. Especially filthy, curly-haired, weasel loving ones." He muttered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Now it was her turn to glare, "Stop calling me that!"

"Why should I?" He smirked.

"Because it's horrible!"

"Oh, just like you then."

"Ugh, I give up. You're impossible to deal with. I don't know how the rest of your house puts up with you and your non-stop bitchy-ness. You have the _worst_ attitude EVER! Although, it does go with your _awful_ personality. You truly are a pathetic excuse for human being - woops, I mean ferret." And with that, she left to go and see her friends again, not turning back around to see the look on his face - which would probably have been priceless.

"OMG! You actually said that to him!" Ginny laughed, clutching her side with tears running down her face. Ron was on the floor in a heap of hysterical laughter, while Harry was lying across the seats with his hand on his forehead also in fits of laughter. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. After I said that I just kinda turned and left without looking back." Hermione smiled, she was telling Harry, Ron and Ginny what had just happened with Malfoy.

"His face - would have been - priceless!" Ron said between laughing.

"Can you imagine it! I'd have paid a LOT to see that." Harry said, calming down. "So you didn't wait to see his reaction? You just stormed off?"

"Not exactly ' _stormed'_ but yeah."

"Next time you have a go at the ferret can you please tell me so I can be there." Ginny said, also calming down now. Ron, however, was still on the floor laughing.

"Haha, sure." smiled Hermione. "Actually Gin, I need to talk to you about something right now. If that's alright."

"Oh yeah, of course. You two," Ginny pointed at Harry, who had his arm around her, and Ron who was just managing to get off the floor. "OUT."

"Why?" They both said together.

"Because it's girl talk. If it wasn't, Hermione would've said what she needed to say by now. So... OUT!" The boys got up and left, grumbling.

"Ok, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione.

"Thanks for being so willing to listen. But first," Hermione quickly turned around, pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door and windows so they locked and the blinds came down. Then she uttered a silencing charm (so that there was no way for any to see or hear what her and Ginny were talking about). "There."

"Ready?" Ginny joked.

"Yeah. Ok, so what I wanted to talk to you about was Malfoy."

"Ok…" Ginny said drawing out the word.

"I know it's funny and all, me having a go at Malfoy and don't get me wrong - it felt great, but I don't want to have to do that constantly. It's exhausting. But I feel like that's what I'm going to end up doing, because he doesn't listen - he never shuts up. And I know I have to spend a lot more time with him than usual - actually, more time with him than I've ever spent or ever want to spend with him - and that is NOT a good thing."

"Wait, why will you be spending more time with the ferret?"

"Because I'm head girl and he's head boy, so we have a lot of meetings to go to together and stuff. Which means that I'll have to put up with a whole load of his crap - which leads to me shouting and would result in me eventually losing my voice."

"Yeah I see your issue, but I'm guessing that's not all you wanted to tell me because you would have said that in front of Ron and Harry, so continue."

"I can handle Malfoy and his snide comments, but not when they're happening on a daily basis, throughout the entire day! So… I was wondering… Could you please help me?! I don't know what I'm going to do otherwise."

"Of course I'll help you. That's what I'm here for. Now, what did you have in mind?"

"That's the other thing. I don't actually know." Hermione blushed.

"So you don't have any ideas?" Hermione shook her head. "Well lucky for you, I do. And it's not just any idea. It's a great one! You need to do something that will shock Malfoy, but not just for 5 minutes. Something that will shock him for days at a time." Ginny grinned before continuing. "What you need to do, Hermione, is become a Slytherin!"

"WHAT! Ginny are you insane! I can't become a Slytherin!"

"I don't mean literally," Ginny replied rolling her eyes, but in a friendly way, "I mean you need to act and dress like one."

"I still think you've gone mad. How am I supposed to do that and - more importantly - how is it gonna shut Malfoy up?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"I'll help you, and trust me it _will_ shut him up."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but ok. If it will keep him from _constantly_ making rude, deceitful, snide comments then I'll do it."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"


	2. The Change in Hermione

_Chapter 2 - The Change in Hermione_

"Ok and… done. What do you think?" Ginny conjured up a long mirror out of thin air so Hermione could look at herself. Ginny had helped to look like a Slytherin girl.

"OMG!" Hermione said, turning sideways to look at herself fully from all angles. She was wearing a short black mini skirt which finished at mid-thigh, an untucked short sleeved white shirt with the top button undone, black see through tights, a loose Gryffindor tie not properly done up, and black strappy high-heels. Her hair was beautifully curled and she was wearing makeup that she wouldn't normally wear.

"OMG? OMG good or OMG bad?" Ginny said nervously.

"OMG I look like a Slytherin, which was the aim, so OMG good." Hermione span around to give give her friend a hug. "Thank you Ginny. What would I do without you?"

"Probably lose your mind." Ginny grinned. "Next thing is attitude. You can't be your usual kind and caring self, you have to be more… Slytherin-ish. You've got to act like a true Slytherin. Like, like… like Malfoy!"

"So I have to be rude, full of myself, proud - too proud - and walk around like I basically own the place?! Ok…"

"Great. Now practice. Pretend I'm Malfoy. Go."

She thought for a moment, to get into character. "Well well well, if it isn't the bouncing ferret. I can't believe they make us live amongst low lives like you! I'll have to take a shower now just to get the Death Eater stench off me. Even being _near_ you makes me want to throw up."

"That. Was. BRILLIANT Hermione! I didn't think you had it in you." Ginny was bearing a grin so wide Hermione feared that her face would split in two.

"Neither did I to be honest. I must just be a natural." She smirked and laughed.

"The only other thing we're going to need to deal with is our fellow Gryffindors."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going to tell them what's going on or not because, either way, they'll know something's up when they see you like that."

She thought about it for a moment and then said, "We'll tell them but not yet. In the common room later."

"And Harry and Ron?"

"We'll tell them now."

"Sounds good. I'll bring them in." Ginny removed the Muffalo charm and went outside the door to get Harry and Ron, who just so happened to be right outside. "Were you two trying to listen in on us?!" Ginny asked, arms folded.

"Umm, no." They replied at the same time. Ginny marched back into the compartment and the two boys followed.

"Hermione what are you wearing!?" Ron said shocked by Hermione's new outfit.

Ginny shut the door again and then explained the plan to Harry and Ron, who both agreed that it was a great idea.

"Right, I'm off to the head's compartment again. Care to join me Ginny?" Hermione stated once Ginny had gone over the plan again.

"I'd love to." Ginny said and followed Hermione out the door.

"Gin, everyone is staring at me." Hermione whispered.

"Well duh." Ginny whispered back.

When they reached the head's compartment, the blinds were shut so Hermione knocked once. There was no answer so she and Ginny walked in.

"Don't you know how to knock Granger!" Malfoy growled as Hermione and Ginny walked in. They had walked in on Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson kissing.

"I _did_ knock." Hermione replied briefly, as she and Ginny sat down.

"Beat it Granger you filthy mud-" Malfoy stopped when he saw what Hermione was wearing.

"What's wrong ferret? Tongue tied from being in the presence of someone important?" Hermione smirked and flipped her hair behind her.

"What the hell are you wearing!?" He spluttered.

"Why? Wondering if your girlfriend would look as good in it as I do? Because I seriously doubt it. Anyway," Hermione said standing back up, "I've got more important things to do than talk to a disgusting Death Eater like you. I mean there _must_ be some sort of mistake here. Why would they let revolting Death Eaters back into Hogwarts? Even being in the same room as you is making me queasy, so we'll be leaving now." Hermione and Ginny strutted to the door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Malfoy shouted.

"Surely you don't need me to repeat it. You'd have thought you would at least _try_ to hear it the first time. Bye now." Hermione said in a snide voice and waved in a slightly evil fashion, and turned back to the door, ready to walk out of it when she felt something grab her arm. Turning, she saw it was Draco.

"Where do you think _your_ going! No one insults a Malfoy! No one!" He said, as menacingly as possible. But Hermione didn't flinch, instead she violently pulled her arm from his grip, spat at his feet and said "Ugh, you disgust me. I'll have to scrub my arm now to get the stench of Death Eater off me."

Hermione and Ginny dramatically span round to face the door again and strode off.

"What the hell just happened!" Malfoy said as he glared after the door. Pansy just shrugged.

Hermione spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts in the compartment with her friends, until the Hogsmeade Station was in sight and she went and collected her luggage from the head's compartment.


	3. Back at Hogwarts

_Chapter 3 - Back at Hogwarts_

Standing outside the great oak front doors of Hogwarts again made Hermione smile.

"You guys go ahead into the Great Hall. I'll meet you in there." Hermione said.

"Why, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Oh I'm just going to to the toilet."

"Ok, well see you in a few minutes." She waved at her friends, then headed off to the girl's bathroom. On her way she bumped into Professor Mcgonagall, who was making her way to the Great Hall.

"Oh, hi Professor."

"Hello Hermione, where are you off to?"

"Just the bathroom."

"Right," Mcgonagall said starting to walk away, "Oh and Granger, when you see Malfoy tell him that you both have a meeting in my office tomorrow night at 7:00."

"I will, bye Professor." Hermione continued on her way to the toilet.

When she returned, Mcgonagall was already halfway through the start-of-term speech.

'"I'd also like to announce-" Mcgonagall was saying when the doors to the Great Hall flung open, and in waltzed Hermione. She glanced round the now silent room at everyone (they were all staring at her) and spotted Malfoy seated at the Slytherin table. She walked over to him, in a strut like manner with sass.

"Hey Malfoy? Mcgonagall said we have a meeting in her office tomorrow night at 7." She span round, one hand on her hip and began to strut off, when she felt him staring at her from behind. She stopped, without turning around, and said "Oh and Malfoy, stop staring at me. You have a girlfriend don't you..." She whipped her head round to look straight at him, "or do you see something that looks better." And she slowly turned her head back around and walked - with the whole room still staring at her - towards the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Ron and Neville, and Mcgonagall continued the speech.

When the speech was over and the feast had begun, everyone around her kept asking "Why are you dressed like that?", "What just happened with Malfoy? and "What happened on the train?". As rumors and gossip spread as fast as a cold in Hogwarts, Hermione finally gave in to her fellow Gryffindors and told them to meet her in the common room after the feast.

"So you're gonna tell them?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"It would be worse not to."

"True." Ginny smiled.

The feast finished and the Gryffindors all quickly congregated in their common room. Hermione and Ginny were standing on top of one of the tables so that everyone could see them.

"Alright, so-" Hermione started but no one heard her over all the noise and commotion. "Guys listen up." But still nobody was listening. "Um Ginny, give me a hand?"

"OY! SHUT IT!" Ginny screamed over the din and the entire room wet silent. "Thank you."

"Alright, so you've all been asking me things and I thought this would be the best way to answer those questions. With everyone present. Ok, who's first?" Tons of hands shot up. "Umm, you in the back."

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"To shut Malfoy up. Next." Hermione wanted to get through this as quick as possible.

" _Why_ are you trying to shut him up?" a girl at the front asked.

"Are you kidding? Are you seriously kidding?!" Ginny said.

"I was just asking."

"It's fine Gin, I'll tell them." Hermione said and told the room everything, from the train up till now. "Just don't mention this outside the common room or to anyone who isn't a Gryffindor. Thanks." Hermione concluded.

Just as everyone started to dismember, Ginny remembered something that hadn't yet been said.

"Oh and just before you leave, remember to act like this," She pointed at Hermione, "is all normal. Act like there hasn't been a change in Hermione. Ok now you can leave."

"Um Ginny?" Hermione asked, a bit confused.

"I just thought that if the Slytherins saw the Gryffindors acting like you were being a bit odd, you wouldn't get a moment's piece."

"Good thinking." Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. She got down off the table that they were both still standing on. Ginny did the same.

"Oh Hermione, there was something else I wanted to mention - but just to you." Ginny said before Hermione scurried away to her dorm room.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought that on the next Hogsmeade weekend we could go clothes shopping. You know, to get you some clothes of your own. Because you're currently wearing mine…"

"Oops, sorry Gin."

"No no it's alright, I just figured you'd want some of your own."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. But…"

"But what?"

"There isn't a single clothes shop _in_ Hogsmeade."

"Who said we'd be staying in Hogsmeade." Ginny stated with a wink and left for her dorm. Hermione shook her head and smiled. Ginny really was a great friend.

In her own dorm, Hermione was lying on her bed reading - as per usual. The door flung open and in came Lavender and Pavarti, talking about a new wizard band.

"But he's so cute. How can you not _love_ him?!" Parvati was saying.

"I dunno but I think the other one is way cooler." Lavender replied.

"No because…" Hermione tuned them out, pulled the curtains around her bed and decided to go to sleep.

After lying there for about 15 minutes, she sighed. She couldn't sleep. Lavender and Parvati gone to sleep. Hermione was the only one still awake in her dorm room. She got up and decided she'd check if anyone was still in the common room.

Creeping down the spiral Gryffindor tower stairs, she discovered the common room to be empty. Hermione plonked herself down onto one of the armchairs and let her mind wander. She thought about school work at first, but that soon lead to head girl duties, which made her think about the meeting with Mcgonagall tomorrow evening. She wondered what Mcgonagall would talk to them about. Before she knew it, she'd fallen fast asleep.

Suddenly, Hermione was jetted awake by a strange poking feeling. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She quickly located what had been poking her; a small house elf, who happened to be cleaning the common room, was standing on the arm of the chair staring at her.

"Hello." Hermione yawned to the little elf. The elf made an 'eep' sound and started cleaning. Taking this as a sign that the elf didn't want to talk, Hermione took herself off to bed. This time in her _actual_ bed.

In the morning, Hermione awoke to hear Lavender and Pavarti having an argument about what sounded like a continuation of their conversation the previous night. She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. She gathered her clothes for the day (Ginny had lent her some) and scuttled into the bathroom that lead off their dorm to get ready.

5 minutes later she re-emerged, fully dressed with her hair and makeup done. All ready for the day. She slid past Lavender and Pavarti, not wanting to be drawn into their argument like had happened previously - many times. She went down into the common room, found Harry, Ron and Ginny and walked with them towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mione, what are you gonna do in lessons. Like are you going to be, and I mean this in the best possible way, a Know-it-all or stay in character?" Ron asked her on the way to breakfast. She hadn't thought of that. She turned to Ginny for an answer, but Ginny and Harry were in the middle of kissing.

She glided through the doors to the Great Hall and, once again, everyone stared at her. She wasn't suppressed though, Hermione had made an extra effort today to ensure everyone _would_ be stating at her...it would add to the effect she was going for.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began to butter some toast.

"Hey, um, Hermione?" Hermione turned around to see who had said her name. It was Colin Creevey, the photographer for the school newspaper.

"Oh, hey Colin. What's up?" Hermione said brightly.

"Can I get a picture of you for the school paper?"

"Oh, sure. Just make it quick."

"Cool," He took the picture. "Thanks." And he raced off out the doors. Hermione laughed and continued with her breakfast.


	4. The Return of Friendly Faces

_Chapter 4 - The Return of Friendly Faces_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter series (etc)**_ _[forgot to put this at the start]_

 **A/N: I have brought some people back, as you will discover in this chapter, I know that they're meant to be dead but it's my FanFic so I thought I'd do it anyway.**

"Ugh!" Pansy huffed and folded her arms, looking over at the Gryffindor table where Colin Creevey had just been taking _her_ picture. Of all people, he chose to take pictures of the mudblood! "Ugh." She huffed again.

" _What_ are you huffing about now!" Draco said to Pansy in an irritated voice. "Seriously, all I can hear is you huffing and complaining. Just shut up already."

"I just don't under-" Pansy started, but she was cut off.

"We know! We know! You've repeated it 67 times! As Draco rightly said, SHUT UP!" Blaise Zabini said, clearly fed up with Pansy's moaning.

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" Came the reply from all the Slytherins near by, which made Pansy stand up and storm out of the Great Hall. No one even bothered looking round, they were all grateful that she'd left.

"Thank God for that." Blaise said to Draco, without looking up from his plate of food. "I thought she'd never leave." Draco snorted in agreement.

When the bell rang for first period, Hermione stood up and got ready to leave - checking she had everything she needed for the day in her bag. She slung her school bag onto one shoulder and waited impatiently for Harry and Ron. Their first lesson of the day was defence against the dark arts; which all three of them - Harry, Ron and Hermione - enjoyed with a passion. While she stood waiting, she wondered who their new teacher would be (for defence against the dark arts). When the 2 boys were finally ready the 3 of them walked to the lesson.

Their DADA lesson was with the Hufflepuffs, ' _not too bad'_ thought Hermione when she checked this on her timetable. They approached the classroom and lined up outside of the door like the others. The door swung open and familiar face walked out.

"LUPIN!" Hermione half yelled over the babble of noise that came from the other students. "You're back!"

Lupin smiled at her. "Yes, Mcgonagall decided that I would be the best defence against the dark arts teacher, well right now anyway. So," He said now turning to the rest of the class, "in you go." He gestured to the classroom door and the class filed in. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last ones to enter. They walked in whilst talking non-stop to Lupin.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Well, for 2 reasons. 1, I wasn't 100% sure that I would be getting the job until a few weeks ago. And 2, because I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"I'm- I mean we're so happy that you're here, Lupin." Hermione said, walking up to the desk at the front of the class - it was the only one left. Lupin smiled at her again.

"Right everyone, I'm sure you can all still remember me from your 3rd year, but just in case you can't - I'm Professor Remus Lupin. I _am_ a werewolf, but I'm _not_ about to transform into my werewolf form and eat you ok Miss Brown?" Lupin looked directly at Lavender who had flinched when he mentioned that he was in fact a werewolf. She stopped blubbering at this address, however. "Ok, let's get started then. I trust you all have teamed correct textbook." They all began to get out the required book.

"Now, before you begin reading, I'd like to do a quick test just to see what you can remember. I'll ask you about 20 or so questions, there's no need to worry about it. This test is simply to see what I need to go over first."

So the lesson went on quite calmly and when the bell rang for the end of 1st period and beginning of break time, the 'Golden Trio' stayed back to speak to Lupin.

"So, how is my godson?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Teddy is great. Been sleeping well recently which is good."

"How's Tons?" Hermione asked next.

"She's getting on fine, actually she is coming to visit with Teddy at the weekend. You can all catch up then, and Harry you can get to know your godson a bit more." Lupin said with a smile. "But more importantly, how are you 3 doing? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, for once in I don't know how long our lives are pretty normal. Well as normal as they can get." Harry laughed.

"But I bet that won't last long, mate." Ron grinned.

"You're probably right Ron. But all you can do is hope for the best. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the bathroom." Lupin left the room, and the other 3 left after him.

"Well, we're do you want to go?" Ron asked his friends.

"We haven't been to see Hagrid yet we could-" Hermione started saying, but she was cut off by Harry.

"I actually need to put up the list for quidditch team tryouts in the common room."

"I'll come with you, bye Mione." Ron said.

"Oh, well bye then." She decided to pay Hagrid a visit, so she set off down the corridors towards the big oak front doors which lead put onto the Hogwarts grounds.

On her way to see Hagrid, she tripped over Malfoy - literally. He had been kneeling on the pathway, re-tying his shoe lace, when Hermione had come along. She hadn't been watching where she was going and had literally tripped over him. But it wasn't like a little stumble. No, she'd tripped on him and landed flat on her front.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Draco stopped to see who had fallen over him. He spotted Hermione on the path just behind him, face down. "Mudblood." Hermione started to try to pick herself back up, but with great difficulty. Malfoy just stood watching her with a gormless expression on his face.

"Thanks for helping." She whinged, cradling a scrapped arm.

"Oh my god, you are so _pathetic_. It isn't that bad." He looked at her arm. From what he could see, she was fine. Then Hermione moved her hand and revealed a deep looking cut. When Hermione too saw it her face went deathly pale.

"Um, Granger? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, of course I am." She was clearly lying. There was a deep cut on her arm, she had a gnash on her knee and there were scratches and scrapes all over her face, arms and legs.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital wing."

"What do you mean ' _we'_ ?"

"You obviously won't be able to get up the stairs - let alone moving ones - so kinda don't have a choice here, do I." Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded. He let her lean on him, so she could walk without falling.

All of a sudden, Hermione noticed that there was no one else outside but her and Draco. She turned to him and said, "Hey fetret, where did everyone go?"

"Um, to lessons? Didn't you hear the bell go?"

"No…"

"And another thing, is it _really_ q good idea to call me ferret right now. Seeing as you are currently using me to balance?" Hermione just smirked at him. _Intriguing_ he thought. _Wait, what? No!_ He quickly cleared that from his mind


	5. Hermione's Boyfriend

_Chapter 5 - Hermione's Boyfriend_

They walked slowly up towards the hospital wing, not too fast or Hermione would have fallen over...again. When they finally got there, Draco pushed the door open with his free hand, as the other was holding Hermione steady, and they went in. He noticed that no one else was there, he let out a sigh of relief at this but in his head.

"Hello?" He called. Suddenly, a woman came bustling up to them.

"Oh Merlin's beard. What's happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking between Draco and Hermione.

"I- I fell…" Hermione said, trying not to show signs of pain.

"Was that all?!" Madame Pomfrey looked shocked.

"Well, no. I actually fell over,"

"Me." Draco said, finishing her sentence for her. "She fell over me. I'd bent down to tie my shoelaces, not aware of who was around me, and Granger wasn't looking where she was going so… she ended up falling over me. Quite a spectacular fall, actually. I think you flew for a brief moment before you skidded across the pathway." Hermione just glared at him. She didn't appreciate him mocking her when she was in this state - not that she _ever_ enjoyed him mocking her, but this time was worse.

"Well then, I guess you'd better have a seat on the end of this bed her, so I can have a look at you." Madame Pomfrey ushered Hermione over to a bed. Draco followed.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Draco. "But you can go now if you want. I'll be fine."

"Are you kidding? We currently have potions - well we're missing potions - and I don't particularly want to walk in _this_ late and have to explain myself to the teacher. So I guess I'll just stay here." Hermione raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

Madame Pomfrey finished looking at Hermione's gashes and grazes. She did a few quick spells to heal the minor ones, but for the gnash in her knee and deep cut in her arm Madame Pomfrey did a different more complex spell which caused Hermione even more pain.

"Ow!"

"Sorry love, but they're deeper than they appear. And I'm afraid you'll have to stay here overnight so I can keep an eye on you." Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a look of sympathy. "You can stay with her as long as you want." She now spoke to Draco.

"Um, thanks." He replied in an uncertain tone.

"Do you want me to send an owl to your parents, love."

"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Hermione smiled gratefully at Madame Pomfrey. Pomfrey hurried into her office to write and send the letter.

"So, I take it you're staying then?" Hermione said in an amused voice to Draco. He smirked at her.

"Hey, I've just been given the all clear to miss a _whole_ day of lessons! I won't be moving anytime soon." He made himself comfortable in a chair next to her bed. Hermione laughed.

"So, do you think your parents will come to see you?" Draco asked her. "I'm not trying to sound rude, I just mean because they're muggles and all…"

"No, they probably won't. They can't see or get to Hogwarts _because_ they're muggles. But I don't mind, they are really busy anyway." Hermione smiled at him. "So, as we're gonna be here a while, what shall we do?"

"Well, it seems like we're now on speaking terms now - more than before - so we might as well get to know each other a bit." Draco shrugged.

"Hmm, ok. Where did you grow up?"

"At Malfoy Mansion."

"Oh, so just where you live now."

"No, I currently live at Malfoy _Manor_ not _Mansion_. There's a difference." Draco said bluntly, as if it was obvious.

"Oh. Well where's Malfoy Mansion?"

"Up in Scotland-"

"YOU'RE SCOTTISH!" Hermione yelled with a screech of laughter. Draco rolled his eyes.

"No…" He said, "I was born in England - making me English. We just moved up to Scotland when I was 1."

"Why?"

"I don't bloody know!"

"Sorry." Hermione said sarcastically. "When did you move to Malfoy Manor?"

"When I turned 9, because my parents thought we needed to be closer to family as I was getting older."

"Oh, ok. Now it's your turn."

"Huh?"

"To ask _me_ a question…"

"Oh, right. Umm...let me think… Oh! Ok, I've got one… Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Draco smirked slyly.

"Well yeah. I have one at the moment." Draco spluttered; he thought he'd caught her out. But no.

"Who?" Draco managed to muster.

"You don't know him. He's called Brent. Brent Shore."

"I'm guessing he doesn't go here. Wait, is he a muggle?" Draco smirked.

"No. He's a wizard, but he's homeschooled. We met in a park near my house one day. We started talking and soon discovered that the other was from the magical world, too. We kinda clicked." Hermione gazed off into space while she thought about him. She smiled.

Draco was just about to open his mouth to ask her something else when a voice came from behind.

"You bragging about me again?" said the voice. Hermione looked towards the door. A tall, dark hair young man (the same age as Hermione and Draco) was leaning against the frame of the door.

"BRENT!" Hermione yelled in excitement and shock. She was grinning widely. Brent walked over to her and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, you fell over me and so I thought I'd stay here and avoid lessons-" Draco said smirking.

"No you." Hermione hit Draco on the arm.

"Your mum read the letter and knew she couldn't go to see you so she sent me. How are you by the way?"

"Great, now you're here." Hermione gazed up at her boyfriend, who gazed back at her.

"I actually have to go now."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, ok?"

"Ugh. You never tell me anything! It's like you're hiding something... _are_ you hiding something?"

"W-what? No, no of course not...why - why would I hide something from you?" Draco noticed that Brent looked nervous. Hermione seemed to notice it too. But all she said in reply was:

"Ok bye then." And with that, Brent left.

"Well, that went well." Draco said once Brent had gone.

"I know right." Hermione smirked. This wasn't the reaction from her that had had expected. He grinned and started laughing. Soon, Hermione joined in with his laughter. Tears were streaming from her eyes, when she remembered that she had mascara on. She quickly conjured up a mirror, then used a spell to fix her makeup...and hair while she was at it.

"What's all this noise?" Professor Mcgonagall had walked on. She was surprised by what she saw: Hermione Granger lying in a bed in the hospital wing, fixing her hair and makeup while laughing with Draco Malfoy, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hello Professor. What can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey had just come out.

"I came because I was informed by Mr Potter and Mr Weasley that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy hadn't shown up at all for the lesson and no one seemed to know where they were. I've been searching for them. But it seems that I have found them now. I just need to ask you two some questions." Mcgonagall walked over to them, conjured a chair out of thin air and sat down. "First of all, why are you both here?" She looked from Hermione to Draco, just as Madame Pomfrey had done.

"Well, at break time I was on my way to visit Hagrid and wasn't really looking where I was going, and I ended up falling over the ferret because-" Hermione looked at her Professor's face and realised what she'd done. Draco smirked again.

"What she means is I was tying my shoelace so she didn't see me and I didn't see her. And basically she tripped over me and skidded a few inches along the path. I had to help her up here then Madame Pomfrey said I could stay, so I stayed." Draco finished. Hermione sniggered.

"Right, so the other thing I wanted to ask was if you could both still ,also to the meeting you have tonight. However seeing the state you are in, Hermione, I'm guessing you _won't_ be able to attend. _You_ , Draco, on the other hand will surely be able to attend." Draco nodded. "Right, now that's sorted. I will see you later Mr Malfoy." Mcgonagall stood up and left. The chair she'd been sitting on vanished.

"How long do you reckon it will be before your friends realise you're here?"

"Hopefully, _long_. They'll come in, take one look and start making judgements on what happened." Draco chuckled.

Unfortunately, Hermione's hopes weren't met as about 5 minutes later Harry, Ginny and Ron all came half running, half storming into the hospital wing.

"Ugh, here we go." Hermione muttered to Draco. He smirked at her, and she smirked back.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us!" Ginny raged. "Why was it that I had to find out you were hurt through Neville who overheard Mcgonagall talking to Flitwick?!"

"This whole thing probably wouldn't have happened in the first place if YOU TWO HADN'T ABANDONED ME, LEAVING ME TO GO TO HAGRID ALONE!" Hermione yelled at Ron and Harry, who now both looked guilty.

"WHAT?!" Ginny was furious now. "You mean to tell me that you are currently lying in a hospital bed because THESE TWO LEFT YOU ALONE! I can't believe you two!"

"Actually Gin, I had to put up the list for quidditch tryouts." Harry tried to redeem himself.

"Ok… but why the HELL did _YOU_ go, Ron!" Ginny yelled again. She'd strain her voice if she wasn't careful.

"Umm…" Ron started.

"Nope. No excuses. I'm putting this whole thing on you Ron," Ginny had stopped shouting but her voice was still harsh.

"Thank God for that, at least it means I'm off the hook." Draco muttered, but they all heard it.

"What. Did. You. Do." Ginny's face was very close to his and her voice was dangerously calm but stern. He was very uncomfortable, it was unnerving.

"I..uh…" Draco started.

"Gin it's fine. All that happened was I wasn't looking where I was going, Ferret boy was tying his shoes, neither of us saw the other one, I tripped over him, and fell flat onto my front. Oh and I also skidded a bit, right?" She checked with Draco, who nodded, still unhappy about the current 'Ginny' situation.

"Gin, lay off him. It's fine."

"But-"

"He took me here, well I leant on him to get here, but thankfully I'm ok now...ok-ish."

"So, you're fine now? Nothing has happened since then?"

"Well," Hermione looked at Draco. They were both thinking about the same thing; Brent. Almost on cue, they both burst out laughing as if continuing from earlier.

"Ok, we've missed something here haven't we?" Harry said.

"Well obviously." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, what have we missed?"

"Ok, ok." Hermione had managed to compose herself again. "So, a little while after we got here, _someone_ came for a quick visit." Hermione glanced at Ginny who seemed to understand at once.

"...No. He didn't. OMG!" Ginny grinned catching on. "Did he?"

"Uh-huh," Draco replied. "Bullseye."

"Oh. My. God. Mione! Did he stay long?"

"No, we think he was hiding something though." Hermione made the mistake of glancing at Draco again and the uproar of laughter between the two of them began again, this time joined by Ginny who now knew _exactly_ what had happened.

"Does someone want to tell us what the hell is he going on?" Ron said over the laughter.

"Ooh, don't the 'Golden Boys' know yet?" A mischievous grin came over Draco's face. "Can I tell them?"

"...Sure." Hermione responded.

"Granger's _boyfriend_ came for a quick visit." Draco was smirking at Harry and Ron. For a moment they were speechless.

"Hermione doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?" Ron questioned.

"I _do_ actually, Ron."

"Ohh… yeah, you do don't you. Sorry I forgot. Brent, right?" Harry had just realised what they'd been talking about. Now it all made sense. Well, apart from the random laughing. Wait…

"Did you say he might be hiding something?" Harry asked Hermione.

She grinned, "Yeah." Once again, laughter broke out; from Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Harry. Ron was still very much in the dark.

"Why are you all laughing? What is do funny?" Ron demanded.

"Trust me, you won't get it unless you've met him." Harry said.

"For once, I agree with Potter. It's just too funny." Draco grinned.

"Not to be rude, but why are you even _here_?" Ron growled.

"Hey, I've been here for well over an hour and a half. I think I have a right."

"Yeah, but we're here now do you can leave."

"Nope, Madame Pomfrey gave ,me the all clear to stay here all day, and Mcgonagall didn't have a problem with it, so I win."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't, but I'm missing lessons and not getting told off for it so I thought I might as well stay." They all jumped as the bell went, indicating the start of the next lesson. "Well off you trot to whatever you have now." Draco made himself comfortable in the seat again, as Ginny, Harry and Ron scowled at him.

Ginny turned and left, and the other two followed her. "I can't believe _he's_ allowed to stay and not _us_! I mean _we're_ Hermione's friends, not him!" Ginny was grumbling angrily. Ron and Harry muttered in agreement.

Draco stayed with Hermione until lunchtime, when he went to the Great Hall to eat and didn't return. Hermione guessed that he must've gone to lessons, so she sat on the bed thinking about different things. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Luna and Ginny enter the room and walk up to the bed Hermione was sitting on.

"Hey Hermione." Luna said brightly. Hermione jumped and looked at her two best girl friends. She grinned at them. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, fine. But Madame Pomfrey's still making me stay here until tomorrow morning." Hermione wasn't too happy about this last bit. She didn't particularly _want_ to stay in the hospital wing until tomorrow morning.

"Well that's a bummer." Ginny said, understanding how Hermione felt. "Ooh, I just remembered! Guess what happened today…" Ginny told Hermione about her day; Luna stared out of the window in a loopy manner,but joining in to tell parts of the story.

"Sounds like you had a good day then."

"Yup, it was so funny."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but you girls need to be leaving now. Miss Granger, you are to get ready and go to sleep now. I've sent for your pyjamas and toiletries. Lavender Brown brought them down earlier. All of your things are in the bathroom just there. Now, nip in there and get sorted for bed. You two really must leave now." Madame Pomfrey was now shooing Ginny and Luna out of the room.

"Uh, bye Mione - talk to you in the morning, 'k?" Hermione smiled at her friends, waved goodbye and made off to the small bathroom to get ready for bed as Madame Pomfrey had instructed.

She got into the hard bed, it wasn't as comfortable as the bed in her dorm. She closed her eyes and - quite soon - drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Hermione awoke with a start. She looked around and remembered that she was still in the hospital wing. She rose from the bed and walked over to the window, pulled back the curtains and stared out at the light blue-grey sky. It was obviously still very early in the morning, just how early Hermione didn't know. She wandered back over to the bed she had woken up on. She picked up her wand from the small night stand and uttered a quick spell to show the time. A holographic jet of blue light shot out from the end of her wand to form a digital version of the time right in front of her eyes; it was 5:34am. Hermione wasn't usually up at this time and if she was, she'd grab one of her muggle books and read. Her favourite books were The Hunger Games series. She had read them over and over again. She had read them so much that she knew the story lines upside down, inside out and backwards. However, she was in her dorm room, therefore she couldn't get out a book and read. ' _Wait a minute'_ she thought. Something had just occurred to her. Hermione leaned over the side of her bed and sure enough there it was - her school bag. She quickly grabbed its straps and hoisted it up onto her bed so it was next to her. She scrabbled around in it before she found what she had been looking for. Her Hunger Games Mocking Jay book. She took the book out and placed her bag back on the floor. Leaning back against the wall, she opened her book and started to read it.

"Goodness gracious, you're already up." Madame Pomfrey had walked into the room an hour and a half later and was taken aback to see Hermione fully awake - or as awake as she could truly be without her daily morning coffee - and reading a book, quite relaxed.

Hermione smiled before replying. "Good morning. Um, can I go back to my dorm now?" Hermione shut her book and looked up at Madame Pomfrey eagerly.

"Yes, I suppose so. But I just need to do a quick check over your injuries."

"Ok." Hermione said, happy to be going back to her _own_ bed and dorm. She pulled up the leg of her pyjama bottoms, so that the woman could check the gnash on her knee which had more or less disappeared. All that was left of it was a faint scar. Next, Pomfrey checked where the deep cut had been on Hermione's arm but that too had vanished - also leaving a faint scar in its place.

"Alright, it seems you're fine. You are free to go - but don't forget to collect your things from the bathroom and sign out please." Madame Pomfrey went into her office and shut the door, leaving Hermione to collect her things.

On her way back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione wondered if many Gryffindors would be up yet. She didn't have to wait long to find out. She walked up the the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password. The portrait hole opened to reveal the common room. It was empty except for-

"Ginny!" Hermione walked into the common room and hugged her friend.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Great, you?"

"I'm good." Ginny laughed.

Hermione made her way up the spiralling staircase to her dorm. She walked in and flung herself down on her bed. Her comfy, soft, warm bed. A few minutes later, Hermione re-emerged in the common room to find a few more people had joined Ginny. She smiled when Hermione came back down the stairs.

About an hour or so later, Hermione found herself in the Great Hall eating breakfast - back in the character of a Slytherin. She was having a heated discussion with Ron about why she thought quidditch was a dangerous sport when Draco walked up to her. Hermione realised he was there before he said anything.

"Just couldn't keep away I see." She said, mockingly. He looked startled at her quick comment.

"Mcgonagall told me to give you this. It's basically just what happened in the meeting you missed yesterday."

"Thanks ferret." Hermione replied and took the parchment off him. He stalked away back towards the Slytherin table. She unrolled the parchment and quickly read through it, taking in the important bits of information, then rolled it back up and stuck it into her bag. She then continued the argument she'd been having with Ron.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, what did you think of this chapter? Too long? Or just long enough? I'm already working on the next chapter. It's going to be great - hopefully._


	6. Teddy Lupin

_Chapter 6 - Teddy Lupin_

The rest of the week went flew by quite normally. Hermione kept to her character. People were getting used to the new Hermione and accepted that she had just changed, but some Slytherins were still not completely convinced. Draco was one of them, and Blaise was another. Pansy just continued to bug the life out of her boyfriend, Draco. He had resulted to sighing when he saw her.

"Just break up with her already!" Blaise kept saying, but Draco refused this. He didn't want the haste he knew he would receive if he broke up with her - especially for a second time. So, most of the time he tried to keep away from her; making up endless excuses daily.

By the time the weekend had arrived, everyone felt they were ready for it.

"What time are Tonks and Teddy coming tomorrow, Remus?" Harry asked Lupin on Friday night.

"Around 11 ish. Meet us in my office ok?"

"Sure, thanks." Harry waved goodbye to Lupin as he walked away, making his way back to the common room. He met his girlfriend along the way. "Hey Gin." He said and kissed her.

"Hey babe. Did you speak to Remus? What did he say?"

"That Teddy and Tonks are arriving tomorrow at around 11 and to meet them in his office. Will you be able to make it, or are you busy?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Ginny kissed Harry, passionately on the lips. They slowly broke apart when Ron walked past them while on his way to the library - he'd left his homework in there - and made a sound that suggested he may have thrown up.

"Grow up Ron." Ginny said rolling her eyes at her brother and pulled Harry thought the portrait hole.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all ready by 10:30 the next day. They made their way to Lupin's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came a voice. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Tonks! How are you?" Ginny cried in delight.

"Fine, and yourself?" Tonks replied.

"Good. Aww, Teddy is so cute." The girls had now both crowded around Teddy.

"Hey Harry. You alright?" Tonks spotted Harry behind the girls.

"Yeah, how's my godson?" Harry grinned.

"He's doing great actually. Here," Tonks handed Teddy to Harry. "do us a favour and take him for a walk will you? He's a bit restless at the moment."

"Oh, sure."

"Thanks, it'll give us a chance to talk a little easier." Lupin smiled at Harry gratefully. Harry stood up with Teddy in his arms, then gestured his head for Hermione to join him.

"Come on Mione, you're great with him and if he starts crying you'll know what to do. Please?" Harry said to his friend.

"Oh alright." Hermione grinned, standing up. She walked out the door with Harry carrying Teddy. They made their way to the Hogwarts grounds.

"Aww, he really is the cutest thing isn't he." Hermione said to Harry on their way outside.

"Yeah, I've got to agree with you there." Laughed Harry.

"Potter! Granger! What are you doing with an infant!" Mcgonagall came up behind them looking slightly alarmed.

"Oh, it's alright Professor. This is Teddy Lupin, Tonks came to visit and she brought Teddy with her." Began Hermione.

"Yes well, what are _you two_ doing with him?"

"Tonks asked me to take him for a walk, he is my godson after all."

"Oh yes, that's right. Sorry Potter. He is very cute." Harry and Hermione both smiled at Professor Mcgonagall. "Well, I best be on my way." And she hurried off.

The two friends made their way outside, and then started to walk along the path to the lake.

"Hermione, can you hold Teddy a minute while I tie my shoe lace?" Hermione nodded and took Teddy off Harry. "Thanks." He bent down and did up his lace, then they continued down the path - Hermione holding Teddy now.

"Hey Granger. Um, why do you have a baby?" Draco Malfoy said coming up unexpectedly from behind them.

"This is Teddy Lupin." She smiled down at the little baby in her arms. Draco walked a bit closer to get a better look, then he too smiled at Teddy.

"Draco!" Came the sound of Pansy Parkinson voice across the grounds.

"Oh God, not a again. I have to go." Draco quickly stuttered before running off in the opposite direction. Hermione and Harry just laughed. Hermione passed Teddy back to Harry, turned in her heel and started back up the path and Harry followed.

On their way back to Lupin's office, they were stopped by more students, wanting to get a look at Teddy. Finally they got back to Lupin's office.

"We're back." Hermione stated as they walked in the door and passed Teddy to Lupin.

They all spent the rest of the morning talking to Lupin and Tonks. At lunch time, Tonks went back home with Teddy.

Making their way to the Gryffindor common room at 4 o'clock, after eating a late lunch, Hermione and Ginny were discussing clothes (something that Hermione wouldn't normally be discussing).

"You'll see what I mean when we go shopping." Ginny was saying as they walked through the portrait hole.

"I don't know…" Hermione was unsure of Ginny's plans.

"Oh come on. Please?" Ginny clasped her hands together and made her eyes go large and round.

"Ok, fine." Hermione finally gave in.

"Oh, look! The Hogsmeade trip poster is up." Ginny pointed to the bulletin board that was up on a wall in the common room. "Ooh, yay. It's in 2 weeks. Yay! 2 weeks and then we can go shopping! YAY!" Ginny was jumping in a circle around Hermione in excitement.

"Excited about something Gin?" Ron said coming down the spiral staircase.

"No. Why would you think that?" She replied sarcastically. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"So Hermione, I was wondering if on the Hogsmeade weekend you wanted to go together?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh sorry Ron, but me and Ginny already have plans."

"Oh, well maybe I can come with you-"

"No." Ginny blatantly interrupted. "Sorry just us girls only. Come on Mione." Ginny was now dragging Hermione up the stairs by the hand. "We've got a _lot_ of planning to do for it." And they were gone before Ron knew what had happened.


End file.
